The amount of data generated and retained by modern enterprises continues to increase. This explosion in data has led to larger and larger data storage systems. In some cases, these data storage systems may include thousands of storage devices. Unfortunately, as number of storage devices in a storage system increases the probability of storage device failure within a storage system increases as well. Accordingly, storage systems may be arranged to use various error recovery and/or replication schemes to defend against storage device failure. For example, data storage systems may be arranged to employ error/data recovery techniques, such as, erasure coding and/or replication for reducing the risk of data loss. However, as the size and scale of the storage systems increase, it may become prohibitively expensive it terms of both storage and performance to mitigate the risk of data loss. Also, in some cases, information may be replicated across many storage computers maintaining a consistent version/view of the information may be difficult in distributed environment. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.